High School Never Ends
by Fantasizedemo97
Summary: Rated M for swearing, drug/alcohol use, and sex. I do not own Hetalia. Hima-papa does. This fics name actually the title of a song by Bowling For Soup, but I feel like it fits. I hope I did my headcannons/idea's justice. :DD
1. Chapter 1 Are we there yet?

**HEY GUYS. Okay, this is edited, since I've decided to change some stuff and actually plan things out instead of winging it~! xD Here's the edit, any questions and you can put in in a review~! :D**

* * *

><p>World Academy. The school where you need to either be rich, a genius, or even a country. That's right. This is a school where the personified countries attend classes every few decades to further their educations, and regular (Although how could you call the rich and highly intelligent regular, exactly?) people attend all the time. Only the countries boss' and teachers know about this, besides the countries themselves.<p>

This school is just like any other private boarding school other than that. Drama, drugs, sex, grades, hormones; you name it, this school has it. Literally.

**Italy's POV**

"Ve~! I can't wait to get back to school!" I said, jumping up and down out of excitement.

"Shut up! That means we just have to be back with the potato bastard and that Spanish perv!" Lovino spat, glaring at our bags.

"I wish you wouldn't hate him so much! Plus, I thought that you liked Antonio!" I looked at my brother's face, which was turning red as he blushed.

"I wish you wouldn't worship the ground he walks on!" Lovino replied, shooting me a glare before staring at the ground, his blush not going away. "And I hate that pervert!"

I decided to stop before my brother's face began to look too tomato-like. We were in the airport, waiting for our flight to England, where our private school, World Academy, is located. We'd just finished summer break, and Lovino was obviously angry to go back. I honestly don't like school so much either, but I like being able to see people, and that makes it okay.

"_Volo 122, a Londra, è ora d'imbarco," _said a voice over the intercom. (Flight 122 to London is now boarding)

"That's our flight, ve~!" I said, running to the gate, which we hadn't been able to find until now.

"Damn! I hate school!" Lovino grumbled from behind me.

I got into the line, remembering to take out our tickets, and giving Lovino his. We were at the end of the line, and that seemed to upset my fratello even more. I heard him swear, but decided not to listen to it, and tuned him out. _I wonder what everyone's been up to over the summer, _I thought. Over the summer our bosses have us do work, so we really don't see each other much socially, only in work related settings.

The line didn't take long, and we got on in less than twenty minutes. Lovino and I sat halfway back in the crowded plane, with a baby screeching behind us. No one else sat beside us, so Lovino took the seat by the window, and I sat on the end seat, since Lovino put his bag in between us. "Fratello, why don't you like school?" I asked after the plane left the runway.

Lovino glared at me. "Because I hate everyone there. And the classes suck." The baby behind us gave a particularly loud cry, and Lovino looked back at it, whispering with venom, "I hate you _so much_!"

Lovino took out his I-Pod, inserting the ear buds and putting the volume up high. I sighed as I took out a magazine that I'd bought at the airport. It was a teen magazine with cute girls on the cover and fun quizzes and articles inside. The baby seemed to stop as soon as it noticed that Lovino couldn't hear it. About a quarter through, a movie came onto the little televisions above our seats, so I watched that until we got to London.

**Canada's POV**_  
><em>"I just don't get why it has to be in England!" Alfred whined for the fiftieth time that day.

"Does it matter?" I asked quietly, hugging the backpack that I'd hidden Kumajiro in to my chest as I heard a muffled, _Who?_, from inside it. "Canada," I said softly, watching my brother have a hissy fit.

"It sooo matters Matty!" Alfred said, taking his seat on the plane. I sat next to him, putting Kumajiro on the seat next to me. "I'm the hero, I should have the school!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it would be so important unless the English teachers didn't teach us correctly. And they teach us pretty well."

"American teachers would be waaay better at it!" Alfred just wouldn't give up.

"Just get used to it, Al. It is where it is, and the location won't change." I yawned, tired after the long ride I had to take to get to Alfred's airport, since he hadn't wanted to go alone, and he also didn't want to use Canadian airlines.

Alfred crossed his arms, pouting. "I still think it would be better in America," he grumbled.

He kept on like that for the next half hour, grumbling about how much better America was than England. The flight attendants came by every so often, asking if we wanted drinks or anything. I took water, and Alfred ordered a coke, his mood elevating at the thought of the caffeinated drink.

After one sip of his drink, Alfred started jumping up and down in his seat, talking about how excited he was about school. He never paid any attention, but he sure could talk. Alfred was really just glad that he didn't have to do any work, since he made me do all his homework. He talked to everyone in his class, which I know only because they would think that I was him and either beat me up or ask me to hang out with them.

"Will you actually do your work this year?" I asked.

"Of _course_ Matty! Don't you worry, I'll have all my work done, and you won't have to do any of it!" Alfred said, grinning mischievously.

I sighed. "Who're you going to have do your work?"

Alfred looked shocked, but I knew he was just acting. "I'm offended that you'd think I would make someone to do my work!"

"Who're you paying then?"

Alfred sighed. "Fine, you got me. I am paying someone to do my work. But, I uh, don't know who yet."

"Just don't tell me anymore," I said, holding up my hand.

"Okay, Mattie! And I'll hope you don't end up telling anyone either, since you don't want to know anymore anyway," Alfred grinned again. I sighed.

**Russia's POV**

I was on the plane to London with my sisters, Natalia and Katyusha, and the three Baltics, Toris, Eduard and Raivis. I choose the seat farthest from Natalia, next to the window and Katyusha. Raivis was next to her, and the other three were behind us. I could hear Natalia threatening Toris, who was trying to talk to her. Katyusha was talking to Raivis, and Eduard was on his laptop. I looked out the window at the clouds that went past us.

About halfway through, Natalia had gotten out of her seat belt, and had made Toris switch places with her. "Brother . . . Brother, you should come sit with me . . ."

"Uh, n-no thank you, Natalia. I-I can't switch with anyone," I said quickly. "A-and Katyusha and Raivis don't want to switch either."

She didn't stop talking to me. "Brother dear . . . Brother dear, why won't you talk to me?" Natalia asked in that creepy way of hers.

"B-because . . ." I tried to think of an excuse. "Because I'm tired from the drive to the airport and I keep f-falling asleep."

Natalia grabbed my arm from in between the seats. "Brother dear, you slept the whole ride."

"N-no I didn't. I remember having been awake." I lied. Katyusha and Raivis looked over at me. I plead with my eyes for them to agree on how tired I was.

"Oh yes, Natalia, he was awake. You just didn't notice because you were trying to break Toris' arm." That wasn't a lie at least. He'd been trying to talk to her and she'd responded by trying to break his bones.

Natalia glared a bit, and then slunk back to her seat, forcefully moving Toris out of it. "Thank you," I mouthed to my elder sister.

"You're welcome, brother," she said before going back to her conversation with Raivis. I continued looking out the window.

A while after that, I could hear Eduard typing, whereas before he'd presumably been reading online. "What're you typing, Eduard?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just emailing Finland." Eduard went back to his typing.

"S-so, uh, how was your day yesterday?" I heard Toris say, as Natalia tried to break his fingers.

"Horrid, since you were there," Natalia said with acid. Toris laughed, although he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

I looked out the window again, trying to block out everyone's conversations.

**Prussia's POV**

"Hey, West, do you know how awesome I'm gonna be at school?" I asked my brother as we got our things and headed off the plane.

Ludwig sighed. "For the last time, bruder, I don't care."

"Of course you care, West!" I said, winking at a cute flight attendant.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes. I went on anyway. "Oh, hey, I heard that Netherlands is actually gonna be able to smuggle in some, uh," I looked around for a minute, making it look like I cared whether anyone knew that drugs might make it into the school, "fun plants. And stuff."

"Why does he always try to get that stuff in there? And where's he gonna get it, now that he's out of his drug-legal country? It's not like he knows any dealers here in England," Ludwig said, exasperated.

"He tries 'cause drugs make the school experience oh-so-much better. I have no idea where he's gonna get it, but I'm pretty sure he knows the location of every drug-dealer on the earth," I said, laughing.

We made it to the bag pick-up, and started to look for our bags. Mine was awesome, all red with crown icons all over it. Ludwig's was boring, just plain green. I spotted mine immediately, but it took West a while to figure out which one his was.

"Hey, West, where's our ride? Do we have a limo or something?" I asked, squinting as I looked around for some sign with our names on it.

"The school was sending limos, and I don't know where ours is." Ludwig kept looking. I'd gotten bored so I checked out the girls around us.

After a few minutes, he spotted a guy holding up a sign saying '_Ludwig and Gilbert'_. "Really original," I snorted as we headed to the guy.

"Follow me," The man said as he walked out the door and towards a black limo.

"We couldn't have gotten a stretch?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter Gilbert."

"Psh, of course it does!"

Again, my brother rolled his eyes. The driver held a door open for us and we slid in. There was a mini fridge on one side, which I immediately went to. "Dammit! No booze," I said to myself as I searched the contents.

"It's a school we're going to, not a club. They wouldn't give us any alcohol!" Ludwig grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to my seat.

"Stupid school . . ." I grumbled as the limo started off for World Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Authors Note! 'Tis short. <strong>

**If you have a facebook go check out my page, it's still fantasizedemo97. **

**:DD I'm glad to be back. **


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

**A/N: Another Edit~! I Yay! Here it is~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Japans POV<strong>

"That was a long flight, aru!" Yao said, taking his seat in the limo. I slid in after him, and Yong Soo, Kaoru and Mei filed in after me.

"Sure was! I can't wait to relax in my room!" Yong Soo said, stretching out on two seats.

"Aren't we getting our schedules and roommates when we get there?" I asked.

"That's what I heard," Mei said after a minute of silence.

"They'll probably separate us like they usually do – Two to a room, Asians with Asians, Europeans with Europeans. Same class separations too, I bet," Kaoru joined in.

"I just hope I'm not roomed with Russia again, aru. He's too creepy." Yao shivered.

"But who'll I be rooming with?" Mei asked suddenly. "I mean, I'm a girl, and most of the Asians are guys. Maybe I'll be with an African or European."

"Whatever. I'll probably be with you buddy," Yong Soo said, jokingly punching Hong Kong on the arm.

"And I'll most likely be with you, Wang," I said.

Yao nodded thoughtfully. "But, since I'm the oldest, I'll probably get the biggest room!"

"I probably _made _the room!" Yong Soo said to Yao, who narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't make everything!" Yao said loudly. They kept bickering, while Kaoru watched, looking slightly amused.

"Hey, Kiku, who do you think I'll be rooming with?" Mei asked me.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe you'll be on your own? Or with some African or European," I answered, sitting back.

Mei nodded. The ride wouldn't take too long, only a half hour left at most. And once we got there, it would be chaos, like the first day always is. Friends would be happy to see each other again after the break, venting about how much work they had done over the summer, or how little. Everyone would be rushing around, getting their room placements and schedules and putting their things away. Some might even go out into town after they finished getting all they needed.

"Whoa, there it is, aru!" Yao said, pointing out the window. He and Yong Soo rushed over to look, while the rest of us made sure our things were all in our bags. "This year's gonna be great!" Yong Soo said enthusiastically.

**France's POV**

I got out of the limo, grabbing my bag before slamming the door. Breathing in deeply, I walked off to the dorms, where our schedules and room assignments would be given to us. Some of the other nations were walking around the campus, having already gotten settled in their dorm rooms. I saw the Asians, walking not too far ahead of me, talking amongst themselves.

I made it to a large table where small packets were scattered, with some of the staff handing them out to students. "Okay, now where's the France?" I heard someone say.

"Here!" I said. I walked up to the front where a man was holding out my packet. "Merci," I said, walking away. One of the female nations looked at me and blushed. I winked at her, smiling.

I walked to the boys' dormitory, checking my packet briefly for my room number. Mine was only on the second floor, and I hurried up the steps and into the hallway where there was less chaos as before. My room was number 26 and no one was in front of the door there, so I assumed that my roommate wasn't there yet.

I opened the door and flung my bags onto the bed on the left, without looking at the right side of the room. There was a bookcase, desk, dresser, bed and nightstand on my side, all of which I began to fill up. By the time I was done, the bookcase was filled with romance novels and little objects I'd accumulated over the years, the desk had a laptop, schoolbooks, pencils, pens, and an IPod on it, the dresser was filled with the school uniforms and other clothes for the weekends and the bed had a blanket with the French flag on it. I added little things to it, like a few pictures and posters on the wall and my phone and its charger.

Before lying back on the bed, I stuffed my bags under it. I looked around at my side, pleased with how it looked. Then I looked at the other side, expecting it to be like my side was before I put my things away. But, in the bookcase were fantasy novels, witchcraft books and a few CDs, on the desk was a Mac laptop, a black cloak, the books for school and pencils, and on the bed was a blanket with the British flag.

_How didn't I notice that when I walked in here? _I thought as I pulled out the packet with my schedule and room assignments. Just like I thought-my roommate was England. _Why do I always have him as a roommate? _

As I sat there, angry about having England as a roommate, Arthur walked in. He stared at me for a minute before saying, "Oh, _of course_ they would make me room with the bloody frog! Why is it always you I share my room with?"

"Well, it's not so good for me either. I would've been fine with rooming with Antonio or Gilbert!" I said.

"And I would've been fine being with America for once."

"Yeah, just so you and he could get it on." I jumped off the bed. "What if we just ignore each other? That way whenever we're in here it doesn't resemble Hell so much?"

"Fine, frog." Arthur grabbed one of his fantasy books and sat on his bed.

I was about to lie down again and go to sleep when my phone rang. "Bonjour?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, François. Me and Gilbert are gonna go into town and see if the bar's open. He just made us all some fake IDs, since we haven't had any booze for about a day." The Spaniard laughed, and waited for my reply.

"Sure. Is it just us or does he have another friend coming too?"

"I think he invited Mathias too, but I'm not sure if he's coming, cause he finally got a room with Norway, and you know what's going on there," Antonio said, laughing again.

"Let's go then. Meet me in front of the dorm," I said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket before telling Arthur that I was going drinking, to which he replied with a, "Fuck you." I chuckled, walking out of the room. I made my way back down the stairs and out onto the grounds. People were still running around finding friends or finding their rooms.

I looked around for Gilbert and Antonio. _They must have rooms on the third floor or something, _I thought. I looked back just before something with platinum hair and red eyes jumped me form out of nowhere. I fell back onto the grass with Gilbert on top of me, laughing his ass off. Gilbird was flying around his head in circles. I saw Antonio fall on the grass, laughing just as hysterically as Gilbert.

"Did you two plan this?" I asked, pushing Gilbert off me as I began to laugh.

"Yeah. We saw you just standing there and Gilbert decided to glomp you. You should've seen you face," Antonio said between laughs.

"It was awesome!" Gilbert said, standing up. "Now c'mon, do you guys want to get drunk off your asses or not?"

We quickly followed him to the gates, and down the big hill that the school was on. "Remember last year when we snuck out in the middle of the night and came back two days later, drunks as hell?" Antonio said. "And then we had two weeks detention?"

"That was a good time," Gilbert said, and we all grinned like idiots at the memory. "We gotta pull something like that this year!"

"Yeah we do! But it's gotta be even worse," I said. We thought for a minute.

"Well, I heard that Netherlands smuggled in some fun plants finally," Gilbert said. "We could get half the school high! What an awesome idea from an awesome me!"

"Oui, something like that would be fun," I agreed.

"Look, we're almost there!" Antonio said, pointing to the little town that stretched out in front of us.

"Yeah! Let's see how awesome our fake IDs are!" Gilbert said as he ran to the pub we usually went to.

**Norway's POV**

"So, Norge, you wanna do something?" Mathias asked me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like what?" I asked, sighing.

"Well, we _are _roommates now. We could have a pillow fight!" Mathias said, picking up his pillow and hitting me with it playfully.

"A pillow fight?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, like those college girls always do in movies before they practice kissing on each other," Mathias explained, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"But, we aren't college girls, and I don't intend to practice kissing on you," I said, placing my bunnies carefully on the bed.

"Then we don't have to _practice_." Mathias came up behind me, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around, leaning down.

I sighed internally and thrust out my fist, socking him in the cheek. "I would rather finish putting my things away." I turned around again, and pulled more bunny themed objects out of my bags and placing them on my desk and in my bookshelf.

"Well, then, you finish that up, and then we can, _you know._" Mathias said seductively.

I continued putting my things away. I could feel Mathias' eyes on my back. I turned around. "What?"

"Why do you have so many bunnies?"

I was surprised. "Well, because, I like bunnies."

"Why don't you buy a real bunny?"

"Because they cost money." I sat on my bed.

Mathias nodded thoughtfully. "So, are you done now?"

"Yes, I suppose." I sighed again.

"Sooo . . . Wanna do something fun?" Mathias said, showing his teeth in a wide grin.

"There's nothing better to do." I said, as Mathias grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him for a long wet kiss.

He pulled away for a minute, and then put me on his lap, leaning forward again for more kisses. He lay back, with me on top of him, and tried to unbutton my shirt. I let him, and took off his coat (How he could wear it in late August though, was beyond me).

We continued to undress each other until we only had our boxers on. His kisses became more intense and long, and he took the top, caging me under him with his arms and legs. I didn't mind, since I'm always on bottom, because the top honestly isn't for me.

We continued kissing fiercely, before he took off our underwear and the real fun began.

**Lithuania's POV**

I opened the door to the room I was sharing with Feliks, only to be jumped on. "Liet! OMG, we're like, totally roommates!"

"Yeah, we are. Uh, can you get off though, I'm about to fall," I said. Feliks obediently jumped off and skipped back into the room. He was wearing the girls uniform.

I walked in after him, taking in his side of the room. The blanket on his bed was all pink with rainbows and other girly things sewed on. His bookshelf was filled with multicolored objects, CDs, and a few books that would usually be for teenage girls. His dresser was totally filled with skirts and girls shirts, and on the counter of it, a curling iron, straightener, and make-up were scattered. His desk had a pink laptop, pink IPod touch, sparkly pink blackberry phone, and the school essentials. Posters and pictures were all over his wall.

"D'you like my side, Liet? It's like, sooo great, right?" Feliks asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's really cool," I said, smiling. I really don't mind that my best friend is basically a girl in a boy body. "So, how long did it take you to do this?"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like, for_ever._ I had like, so many bags! I have like, a whole suitcase filled with shoes and accessories. It's under my bed, since I like, couldn't fit it anywhere else."

"A whole bag?" Feliks nodded. "Whoa."

Feliks sat down on his bed, and checked his nails.(Which were a bright shade of orange.) I started to put my things away. I put a green blanket on the bed, my laptop and phone on my desk, all my books and notebooks in my bookshelf, and clothes in my dresser. I had to make sure everything was neat before putting a few pictures on my wall.

"Like, no offense Liet, but your side is like, so boring." Feliks said from his bed.

"It's not that boring," I said defensively.

"You gotta liven it up, Liet. This weekend we're like totally going to the town to buy you some stuff." I was about to tell him that I didn't have that much money when he cut me off, holding up a manicured hand. "It's on me, and like, don't try to tell me not to buy you stuff. I can use my money to buy what I want."

I sighed. He really could be stubborn when he wanted to be, and the time to be stubborn was then. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We could like, play truth or dare!" Feliks said, as he crossed his legs. "Okay, you first."

"Truth or dare, Feliks," I said, turning on my bed to face him.

"Like, truth!"

I thought for a minute. "Uhmm . . . Have you ever gotten drunk?"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease, Liet! Of course I've gotten drunk." His cat-like eyes suddenly turned mischievous. "Now, my turn. Truth or dare Liet?" Feliks' voice had gotten . . . husky and seductive.

I swallowed, knowing that my friend would make fun of me if I didn't choose dare. "Dare," I said shamefully.

Feliks smirked and licked his lips, voice still husky. "Kiss me."

My heart stopped for a minute. Kiss Feliks? But, he was my best friend, I couldn't do that, it could ruin our friendship. But . . . I made up my mind in less than a second. Standing up quickly I walked briskly across the room to where Feliks was sitting. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned down, forcing my lips onto his.

Feliks sat up, arching his back and wrapping his arms around my neck. I got into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Feliks waist in turn. My tongue forced itself into Feliks' mouth, although there was no resistance from him. Feliks tongue met mine in the middle. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, breathless.

"So, Liet, your turn," Feliks said, grinning seductively. "And, I think I know what you're going to dare me to do."


	3. Chapter 3 Drama stirs

**A/N: And a /third/ Edit. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary's POV<strong>

"Roderich! How was your summer?" I asked as I ran to catch up with my friend.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Elizabeta. My summer was fine, if not a little busy. How was yours?" Roderich turned around, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he waited for me to catch up with him.

"Oh . . . It was . . . Great . . . Except for . . . The work," I said, gasping for breath and grimacing.

"So, where're you off to?" I asked once I had enough breath. We began walking again, toward Austria's mystery destination.

"Oh, I'd just finished putting things away, so I decided to take a walk around the grounds. What about you?"

"I was looking for you. I hadn't seen you since the last day last year, so I wanted to see you and talk to you, Austria-sama," I replied, blushing. Roderich looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, in that cute way of his.

"Well, you're talking to me now, aren't you?" He smiled slightly.

I laughed. "I guess I am. Have you seen anyone else over the summer? I had so much work I never saw any other nations."

"I had to see Germany; our bosses are friends, and when they visited we had to follow. But other than that I saw no one."

I nodded, running out of things to talk about. I looked around the grounds, searching for some topic. Finally I got an idea. "Hey, did you hear that Netherlands tried to get drugs in here again? I heard that he actually managed it this time."

"Why is it that he never managed it before? I mean, it was surprising when he never got the stuff through the gates. I would've thought he'd given up by now after never managing it before."

I gave Roderich a look. "Do you really believe that he'd actually stop trying? We're talking about Abel here, Roderich. He's gonna keep trying to get it in." I laughed.

Roderich shrugged, and his smile returned. "I heard there's a new piano in the music room. That was also partly why I was walking around. Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" I followed him inside the school and down the hallways until we got to where the new piano was kept. It was white, and perfectly polished, the surface shining. A few sheets of music were on it, but Roderich pushed them away, saying that he knew most Beethoven and Bach by heart as well as a few other composers that I hadn't heard much of before.

He began playing one of Beethoven's songs slowly, speeding up at the crescendo every so often. The song really was beautiful, but it ended much too soon, and I wished that I could've stayed there watching Austria play for much longer.

"How did you like it?" He asked me once the song was finished. "I've been busy during the summer, and that's my first time playing in a few weeks, so it may not have sounded too good."

"No, it was beautiful, Austria-sama. You've always been great at playing; not even a few weeks off it wouldn't make it different," I assured him, my hands clasped together.

"Thank you. We should get back to our dorms now I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow?" Roderich asked while he put the sheet music back where it was.

"Yeah . . . Of course. See you then." I watched him leave. _Why can't I tell him? I'm so confused . . . I like Roderich . . . And Gilbert . . . I don't have a clue what to do . . ._

**Switzerland's POV**

"Of course I have to room with Austria," I muttered under my breath as I put my smuggled guns away. One under my mattress in case someone decided to sneak into the room while I'm sleeping, one in the desk drawer in case I'm doing homework and have a surprise attack and one on my windowsill just in case Italy decides to streak across the grounds again.

Austria had already put his things away and left before I arrived, so I was alone. All the better, because Austria would probably have gotten mad that I had guns in our room.

Once I had all my things put away though, I found that I would've been glad for company. There wasn't anything left for me to do, so I sat on the bed and looked the room over. Austria's side was exactly what you would expect from him: Music sheets were scattered on the desk, as were a few small instruments, books were placed neatly in the bookshelf, and the bed was made. My side however, however, was slightly messier, and school oriented instead of hobby oriented.

I decided not to clean any of it. Just as I was about to read, someone knocked on the door. "Brother? Are you there?"

I walked over to the door and opened it. Lili, my adopted sister, was standing there, smiling slightly, her big green eyes happy. "Hello, Lili," I said, as we stepped into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Taiwan went to see her brothers, so I decided to come and see you. Are you done putting things away?" she asked as she stepped into the room. "I see you're sharing with Roderich."

"Yeah, I'm done. We just saw each other a couple hours ago."

"Do you not want me here?" Lili asked, wide eyed.

"N-no, I want you here. W-well, I mean, I don't mind having you, I was just pointing out that we saw each other not too long ago," I said awkwardly.

"Brother, do you need any help? It's a little messy in here." Lili began to organize my books, standing them up properly.

"Lili, you don't have to," I muttered, fixing my bed.

"But I want to brother."

I nodded. While we were cleaning, Austria came in. "Hello Lili. Vash."

"Hello Roderich," Lili said brightly. I nodded in hello.

"What are you two doing?"

"Cleaning," Lili said with a smile.

Roderich nodded and grabbed his laptop. After a while there was nothing left to clean, so Lili decided to go back to her Dorm. "Goodbye Brother."

I waved to her and picked up my book, deciding to read to pass the time. Roderich was online, probably looking up more about his favorite composers. "So," he began slowly, "I suppose since we're roommates, we should talk about something. What's new with you?"

"Nothing. What about you?" I asked, looking out the window just in case something exciting was going on.

"Nothing . . . Well, I heard that Netherlands got drugs in here after so long. Soon enough there's gonna be a group of stoners walking around," Austria said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder how he snuck it in."

"Well, how do you sneak your guns in? He probably figured it out." Austria laughed again.

"I-I don't smuggle guns in here!" I stammered.

"Please, Vash. I think we all know that you do. It doesn't matter, no one cares. Well, they will if you end up shooting someone, but until that happens, no one cares." Roderich gave me a knowing look.

"Whatever. I won't shoot anyone unless they streak or something."

Roderich put his laptop away and went to sleep. After a few more chapters, so did I.

**Turkey's POV**

Greece's stupid alarm woke me up. I sat up groggily, and threw my pillow at him. He blinked, looked around, and then glared at me. "What?"

"Your dumb cat alarm woke me up," I said as I slid out of bed.

"That was no reason to throw your pillow," he muttered as he turned it off and got out of his bed.

We got dressed and left to get breakfast. "If you didn't have the volume up so loud I wouldn't have gotten so mad," I said angrily.

"Right," Heracles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You would've had the same reaction; you hate the cat alarm. Japan would've liked it."

I glared at him before saying, "Maybe he would've liked that cat alarm, but he still likes _me _better."

Greece rolled his eyes. "He does not. He likes _me _better. You're just kidding yourself."

I raised my fist, prepared to punch him, and he raised his. We were about to punch, when Japan ran over and held both our fists away from each other. "Stop fighting."

"He started it," I said angrily, pointing toward Greece with my other hand. "His stupid cat alarm clock woke me up!"

Japan looked over at Heracles. "Really? You have a cat alarm? That's cool."

Heracles looked triumphantly at me. "I told you he'd like it."

"Shut up!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Japan said again. "How about you walk on either side of me and not talk to each other?"

Greece and I grumbled about how we had wanted to fight, but did what Kiku said. "Kiku, would you tell Sadik that he's just cranky because he knows you like me better?" Heracles asked. Kiku opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off.

"Kiku, would you tell _Heracles _that he's just delusional and that he wants to make himself think that you like him better, when we all know that you like _me _better?" I asked. Again Kiku was about to say something, but Greece cut him off. We went on like this until we got to breakfast.

The cafeteria was big and full of rectangular tables, the majority of which were filled with other nations. Predictably, all the nations closest to each other were in cliques at their tables. The Nordics were all sitting together, and at the table next to them were the bad touch trio, France, Spain and Prussia, sitting across from England, America and some guy that looked like America. North Italy, South Italy, Germany, Austria and Hungary were sitting together. The Asians sat together, as did Russia, Ukraine and Belarus.

I got into the line and ordered pancakes and bacon. Greece and Japan went after me, and as soon as we got our food, Japan went off to sit with the other Asians. I glared at Greece. "Nice going. Now he left. It's all your fault, you scared him off."

"I did not. You're the one who scared him off, yelling at me about the alarm clock."

I raised my fist again. "You hungry cat-boy? Want a knuckle sandwich?"

Heracles looked over at the lunch ladies, then at Japan. "You wouldn't. There are adults here. And Japan." He stuck his tongue out.

I gave him a death glare but lowered my fist. "After school then. Down by the café in town. We'll settle this there."  
>Heracles smirked. "Can't wait." He walked away.<p>

I was so pissed, steam must've been coming out of my ears. I went to sit down next to Egypt, who looked at me vaguely for a minute before getting back to his food.

**America's POV**

"I wonder what Greece and Turkey were fighting about," Matty said quietly. We'd just watched the almost-fight go down, and no one had spoken before him.

Iggy was about to say something when Poland ran over excitedly. "Like, oh my God you guys! You saw that thing with Greece and Turkey right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Lizzie like, heard what they were saying, and they're like, totally having a fight after school!" Feliks lowered his voice. "I also like, totally heard that Netherlands is gonna smoke tonight or whatever. I think he might be like, selling some stuff at the fight!"

We gaped at him. England spoke quietly. "What were they fighting about? Do you know when the fight it?"

Feliks kneeled down and looked around before speaking. "I heard they were like, fighting over Japan." Feliks giggled. "Lizzie almost passed out, that's how hot she thought it was! Anyway, I think its sometime after sunset. It's behind some café."

Prussia smirked and asked, "So, what was that about Netherlands and selling stuff?"

Feliks grinned back, looking around and lowering his voice again before answering. "I overheard Netherlands saying that he was gonna sell pot or something at the fight after I told him about it. He said that he had 'enough to go around'."

"He could get in serious trouble if any teachers found out," Canada said quietly.

Prussia smirked over at France and Spain, who gave him mischievous grins. "Looks like I'll have some entertainment tonight!" I said happily.

England glared over at me. "It would be smart not to go."

Feliks giggled and went on to the table of Nordics.

I rolled my eyes at Arthur. "C'mon Iggy. Loosen up! I'm gonna take you to that fight tonight, and you're gonna have a great time!"

He glared at me but shut up and kept eating.

-(\/)-

After breakfast I had the most boring classes ever. They really rolled it on thick. It was barely the first day back and we already had homework. No 'Hey class, this is the type of stuff we're going to do this year!' or 'How about you guys all get settled back in before we really start doing stuff?' Nope. The teachers got right to it.

I started with Government, and there was barely a roll call before we had to do stupid governmental stuff. In Trig we started going through the book, and I got a headache just by looking at the stuff. In English they passed out the book we're reading this term and we started reading. And then in Chemistry we started going over Chem lab rules. All my electives were alright though.

By the last class, my brain was ready to bolt. Right before we were allowed to leave, the principal's voice sounded from the intercom:

"Hello students. Tryouts for sports teams will be this Saturday, for anyone willing to join. Other clubs will be open for you to sign up for. If anyone has something about their schedules that they would like to change, go to guidance consolers this week, and this week only. Once the newspaper committee is ready the school newspaper will be printed and delivered . . ." There were sounds of paper being moved around and then the principal spoke again. "Okay, that's all. I hope you all had a great first day back!"

Everyone started talking and getting their things. "A_hem_!" the teacher said angrily. "I haven't dismissed you yet." We kinda just stood there. The teacher sighed. "Yes, yes, off you go!" She waved her hand at the door and sat down.

"That was _such _a boring day, right Matty?" I said exasperatedly.

Matthew pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose. "I-I actually thought it was okay, Al."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would've thought it was okay. So, you going to the fight tonight? I can't wait. It's just the thing to get my mind off that booring day."

"But, Al, Netherlands is bringing drugs! You could get in trouble!" He said as he tried to keep up with me.

I smirked. "But that's half the fun of it, Matty!" I thought for a minute and smirked. "Plus, you know, Gilbert and Francis are going. I mean, if they're going it must be kinda fun, right?"

My brother got that dreamy look on his face. I never really knew if it was Francis or Gilbert that he had a crush on. But they were best friends. They were together all the time, so I could coax Canada into going anywhere as long as I knew they would be there.

"I-I guess it would be okay . . . But, if I get in trouble, I'm never forgiving you!"

I grinned. "C'mon Matty. I'm the hero. If something happens, I'll bail you out!"

Matty didn't look too convinced, but I kept walking to our room.

"I guess we're going to have to go to town now. I mean, we don't know what time its starting. Plus, I wanna get some snack for the show!"

Canada sighed and put his books on his desk. "Why do we need snacks for the fight, Al?"

I looked at him seriously. "Matty. Matty, Matty, Matty. When you go to the movies what do you buy? Snacks. When you go to any type of entertainment, _you_ _get snacks. _It's basically the rule of entertainment."

"You would know that, Al." He picked up some of his clothes. "I'm getting dressed; can you look away or something?"

I rolled my eyes and got out my clothes too, and we got dressed. As soon as we were done we left the dorm and went down to the town. This was gonna be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**A/N: Phew, last Edit and then I can get back to writing new chapters! :DD I'm not sure if anyone would notice these changes, but I can clear these up for you if you need to know why I may have changed something. One big reason. I read a lot of Gakuen and I like stuff in there so I try to mold mine to be a little like that. xD Although, I assure you, this is /my/ work!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland's POV<strong>

"This is gonna be awesome! There hasn't been a big fight like this in so long! At least not with Greece and Turkey," Denmark said happily while we walked into town.

"I don't like any of these fights! It's not like there's any reason behind them but mutual dislike, and that can be sorted out with words, not fists!" Finland said, aggravated.

Norway looked over at him. "Says the one who can beat up _Sweden. _It's not like you haven't fought before."

"Well, that was different! I had to! My boss made me. Plus, I believed in something, it wasn't just because I disliked someone!" Finland crossed his arms and fell silent.

Sweden nodded. "I 'gree with F'nland."

Denmark rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys! If you don't want to watch the fight, don't! But I am!"

"You just want to get wasted and do drugs with Prussia," Norway said emotionlessly.

Denmark stiffened for a moment and then tried (And failed) to compose himself. "Am not! I mean, yeah, I am gonna hang out with Prussia and get wasted, but drugs? Heh, n-no! No waaay!" Denmark's eyes seemed a little restless.

"Whatever. I really don't care what you do. Just don't come crying to me when you get in trouble for being smashed, dumbass," Norway said breezily. "Me and Iceland aren't going to watch anyway."

I almost didn't realize he'd said that I wouldn't be watching either. "What? Since when am I not watching the fight? I don't remember ever having said that I wouldn't!" Honestly, I really didn't plan to watch it, but I hate it when Norway tries to make decisions for me.

Norway looked at me with his blank blue eyes. "Since I said so. I don't want you there, so you aren't going. I don't want to be there, so neither am I."

I could feel my face burning, and my anger level rose. I was about to explode. Honestly, who did Norway think he was? What right did he have to tell me what to do? Just because he's my older brother, doesn't mean he can choose what I am and am not about to do.

Denmark's eyes widened and his face split into a smile. "Oooh, looks like somebody's not happy with his big bro tellin' him what to do! Aww, Icey, do you wanna be a big boy and go to the fight?" Denmark laughed and turned to Norway. "C'mon, Norge, I could take him to the fight and you wouldn't have to worry about it!"

My temper flared but Norway cut in before I could say anything. "If he goes with you he'll just end up getting stoned or something. I wouldn't trust him with you."

As Mathias began to open his mouth I reached my breaking point.

I glared at my brother with as much acid as possible. "_You _don't decide what I do anymore, Norway. You're talking about me as if I'm a little kid again, and for your information I'm _not. _I'm not your stupid little brother who always follows you around anymore, Norway! I'm a teenager, and I can make my own damn choices! If I wanna go to the fight and get high or drunk, I will, and I won't give a _damn _what you think. And you know what? Maybe I will. You're not the boss of me!" I screamed.

Everyone fell silent as we stood there awkwardly. Finland's eyes were wide and he looked shocked. Sweden had an almost identical expression on his face. Denmark kept looking between me and Norway anxiously. And Norway's face was expressionless. But I could see through that mask. He was shocked like the others at my sudden outburst, but he was also angry. He was angry that I exploded at him, that I decided to rebel against him. Norway isn't a possessive person normally, but with me he thought I was a little kid whose actions needed to be decided for him.

"So you're going then, huh? You're going to get drunk off your ass, and high as hell just like those other dumbasses down there?" Norway pointed to the town. "Fine, do what you want, but when you get in trouble, don't come to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, I am going. Maybe I will get high and drunk like the other dumbasses. But, why the hell would I come to you when anything goes wrong?"

"Because I'm your brother, that's why." Norway kept his face expressionless and cold, but I could tell he was getting even more pissed off.

Denmark, Sweden and Finland looked uncomfortable, and as me and Norway continued arguing Denmark seemed to get the courage to interrupt.

"H-hey, guys, we should really get down there now if we're going to watch! I'm gonna head down there, you guys?"

Norway and I turned to glare at him. I thought for a minute. _He obviously doesn't think I'm going to go through with it. And I really want to piss him off . . . It would really enrage him if I went with Mathias, Tino and Berwald . . . If Tino and Berwald even go . . . I've made my decision. _

I turned to Denmark. "Hell yes. Let's go."

Denmark looked at Lukas awkwardly and apologetically, and we made our way down to the fight while he just stood there. When I looked back, he wasn't there.

**England's POV**

I had to walk down to the fight with the Frog, since America had dragged Canada to town hours ago, because he'd wanted to buy snacks. Baka. Prussia and Spain joined us, with their entourage consisting of Feliciano, Ludwig, and Lovino. Apparently Roderich and Elizabeta were supposed to be joining us too, but they decided to go to the music room instead.

Francis slung an arm around my shoulders. "So, _mon amie, _are you staying with us the whole night?" He winked and laughed in that irritating nasal laugh.

"No, I am not." I tried moving his arm off my shoulder, but it was futile. "I do have friends, you know."

He and the other two laughed. "Aww, don't be so teasing Francis," Antonio said, still laughing.

"Ve, Ludwig, why is staying the night with them so funny? I'd spend the night with big brother France~!" Feliciano said naively.

Ludwig face-palmed. "Italy, they aren't talking about it like that . . ."

The North Italian looked confused. Lovino, who I had almost forgotten was here because of his uncharacteristic silence, looked at his brother in irritated wonder. "They mean have sex, dumbass!"

Italy's confused look went away. "Oh, I see now! Like what you and me do, Lu—" Germany's hand covered Italy's mouth and he looked around nervously.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that they were together. Even without hearing their sex from three doors down. If it wasn't for that, I would've gotten a full night's sleep every night. There was no need for Germany to be so conservative.

Gilbert snickered. "What, West? You don't want you big bro and my friends to know about your sex-life? How cute!"

Ludwig glared at him. "Shut up, Bruder." Gilbert snickered again.

I looked ahead of us, trying to find some other people to hang out with. It's not like I dislike the Italies or Germany very much, but I can't stand to be around them _and _the Bad Touch Trio for too long.

I noticed the Nordics having a fight. I would've talked to Norway or something, but I didn't want to get in the middle of that. I noticed Romania bothering other people with his pranks. The African countries were all together walking excitedly to the fight. I saw Japan, China, South Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan sitting on a bench, with Im Yong Soo annoying Yao while Kiku, Mei, and Kaoru watched amusedly. I decided not to go with them either. I continued scanning the crowd as we walked, ignoring the others go on about something they seemed to find interesting.

Finally, after about ten minutes of looking, someone came up to me. "Hello, Arthur."

I looked to my right and saw Norway, alone. "Hello, Lukas. Where're the other Nordics?" I asked, confused. I stopped walking, letting the Bad Touch Trio and their groupies pass me.

Lukas nodded in the direction of the crowd. "They already went down to town."

I nodded, still a little confused. "Not to pry or anything, but, why aren't you with them?"

"We had a fight. Me and Emil had a fight. He decided to go to the fight, I didn't want to. Nothing serious, he's just trying to be rebellious." Lukas looked me in the eyes and smirked. "You know what that's like though, don't you Arthur?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Always trying to make their own decisions and such. Yeah, I know how that is. So, you don't want to attend the fight, then?" I was a little glad I suppose. I wasn't too keen on going to a brawl. They never really amused me.

"Not particularly. Although, going to town would be more fun than sitting somewhere on campus, I suppose." Norway began to walk towards the crowd and I joined him. "Where would you like to go?"

I shrugged. I never hung out with Norway much, and when we did, it was usually to have someone to talk to about our magical friends, who nobody but us ever seemed able to see. Occasionally Romania would join us.

"We could . . . Go to a café?"

Norway nodded. "Okay." We walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes as we passed the fight area.

A lot of other school fights happened over there. It was right in between a popular café and the forest that surrounded the small village. The clearing that it was held in was a good size, easily enough to accommodate most of the school, though some people had to stand just outside it, depending upon the amount of people who attended. The café workers almost never noticed the fights going on, since it was such a popular place. The crowd was filling into the makeshift arena while we passed.

Norway turned his head from the arena and said disgustedly, "I don't see why everyone gets so pumped about a stupid fight."

I shrugged, still looking in the direction of the crowd. I noticed Romania prancing around, looking for people to annoy. He looked up and saw Lukas and I, and ran over to us. "Hey, guys! Watcha doing?"

"We're going to the café, Dragomir," Lukas responded casually.

"Aww, you really wanna miss the fight?" Dragomir looked somewhat disappointed, but then began to laugh. "I think I'll bail, too. I placed a little too much in a bet, and if I lose, I'm not too keen on them finding me. Room for one more Magic Club member?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not. Who started the bet?"

"Oh, heh, Prussia I think. He's got Antonio, Francis and your brothers trying to get more people to place bets, and I got a little too cocky. So, are we seriously going to the café?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with the café?" Lukas asked as we began walking again.

Dragomir shrugged. "Well, it's just so boring. We could go to a pub, or the Magyck Shoppe. That'd be more interesting . . ."

I thought for a minute. "I have an idea." The other two regarded me curiously. "Well, I'm fairly familiar with this area, and I know of a spot in the woods . . . We could go there."

"Would that be interesting enough for you, Romania?" Lukas asked sarcastically, his eyes showing a little sign of humor.

Romania, who clearly hadn't noticed the sarcasm in Lukas' bland voice, considered. "Well, a walk in the woods is always fun, especially at night." It had indeed begun to get dark, which always peaked the interest of any Magic Club member. "Yeah, seems good enough. Lead the way, Eyebrows!"

My eyelid twitched at the nickname. We walked to the edge of town opposite from the arena, and I focused my mind on getting my fey friends to come and help me find the entrance that we'd found at the end of last year.

A faint golden light came up through a barely visible path and hovered in the air, showing me that one of my friends, Riona, was here to help me.

Lukas squinted his eyes. "Is that one of your fey folk?"

I nodded and beckoned him and Dragomir to follow us through the dark forest.

**Spain's POV**

Me and Francis (along with Arthur's older brothers, who I have to admit, scared the hell out of me) took in the last bets of the night and went back to Gilbert, who was going back and forth between Sadik and Heracles, saying words of encouragement.

"Hey, Gil!" I shouted, waving my money wads at him. He looked up with his trademark smirk and walked over. Arthur's brothers gave us the money from the bets and left, probably to go to a pub before the fight.

"Awesome! This fight's gonna be great! And, with all this money, we'll be set for weeks!"

Francis grinned. "We even have more money than Abel, and he's selling those drugs like they're going out of style."

We laughed. "Now that you mention it, Francis . . . We'd better get us some of that before he shuts down for the night," Prussia said. I scanned the crowd for Netherlands, and saw him near the side of the arena, shadowed by the trees.

"Jeez, now he really looks like a stereotypical drug-dealer, huh?" I said softly as we made our way towards him. "Still, he's a pretty cool guy."

He looked up at us with his narrowed amber eyes. He still didn't like me as much as Francis and Gilbert, so I stayed behind the others. "What?"

"Hey, Abel. You still got any stuff?" Prussia asked.

Netherlands nodded and took a few bags out of his pocket. "Which type?"

"Erm, what do you have . . ?" Prussia asked.

Netherlands looked at the bags (Which were neatly labeled, I noticed) and said as he flicked through them, "Cannabis, Ecstasy, LSD, and 'Shrooms."

We exchanged looks. Prussia silently asked which ones we would rather have, and Francis and I shrugged. Gilbert looked back at Abel. "We'll have some . . . 'Shrooms."

Netherlands nodded. "They're pretty popular tonight. Them and LSD. The Cannabis isn't selling as much as usual." He looked up and noticed how we really didn't care. He gave us a half-smile. "That's . . . 10 bucks." He held out his hand.

I pulled the money out of my pocket and put it in his hand. He gave a small bag to Francis and shooed us away. We walked off nervously.

"He can be so sketchy . . ." Francis said, glancing back at him and shuddering.

Prussia shrugged. "Well, he is a drug dealer. What do you expect?"

We laughed, regaining our spots in the front of the crowd. Greece and Turkey already had their fists raised, and were circling each other, looking for a good spot to punch.

"C'mon already!" Prussia yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. Everyone else began to cheer too, and soon the fight really began.

It heated up pretty quickly after Sadik roundhouse kicked Heracles, Chuck Norris-style. (Which, America alerted everyone to the moment it happened) Heracles kneed Sadik in the stomach, and punched his jaw as Sadik clutched his middle. Sadik gave a roar of anger and tackled Heracles to the ground, straddling his waist and socking him in the mouth a dozen times before he was thrown off.

They were both breathing heavily by now, and the air was thick with tension and testosterone. Prussia passed me and Francis a Shroom each, and we ate them silently, eyes fixated on the fight. Heracles ran at Sadik, but the Turk easily sidestepped and held out his fist to hit Heracles' face as he passed. Heracles looked at Sadik with rage, wiping his bloody nose off with his arm. Sadik grinned and circled the edge of the makeshift arena. Heracles spotted his chance and jumped onto the Turk's back and wrapped his arms around Sadiks neck.

The Turk tried to throw Sadik off, but was too tired from his earlier actions and failed. His knees hit the ground, and he started gasping for breath. Heracles grinned in triumph as Sadik passed out.

The nations in the crowd went wild, happy that their bet won or disappointed that they lost. A few people, including Gupta and Kiku, went up to Greece and Turkey to see if they were okay or to congratulate them.

The crowd mainly dispersed, but the countries mostly stayed in town, with only a few exceptions.

Gilbert, Francis and I went to the closest bar we could, our Fake IDs ready to use.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to get out another chapter within a few weeks, but as I've recently been assigned 3 essays in one class, a project in another, and then Midterms coming up, I may not find time. Then again, I am esdily distracted by boring things. So I might update. Who knows? xD<strong>

**Check out my Facebook page 'Fantasizedemo97'. :D Also, if you wanna be RP friends on Facebook, I do an Iceland, and then I have two tumblrs. Just sayin'. Not that I really RP much anywhore..**

**Reviews are appreciated~!**


End file.
